Dates with the Doctor
by Angie010
Summary: Kaidan Alenko is heartbroken and closed off from the rest of the world. His friends try again and again to get him out for drinks. One day they succeed. A small amount of events unravel and he meets the infamous Doctor written in his letter to Shepard. What if they go out for more than just one drink? What if things escalate between the two and into something more? OC.


**A/N: First things first Disclaimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware which essentially means this story belongs to Bioware.**

**Alrighty, so I am currently taking a break from writing my other story "The Only Way Out is Pushing Forward" I've got lots of chapters written out for it, but this idea came into my mind and I just couldn't get it out. I will probably finish this story before I post any more to my other one. So if you enjoy reading this go ahead and read ****"The Only Way Out is Pushing Forward" I promise you it will get good down the road! Promise! ;]**

******One other point, this story is going to be broken up into two chapters. That is the current plan at least. I don't expect it to be anything more than what one can expect in two chapters worth of reading.**

******Well I think I am done rambling on here. Please post comments, reviews, likes, ect. I want to hear from you guys on how I can improve or if anything seems a bit off. With that said, I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

The Dates with the Doctor.

Kaidan sat at his desk finishing off his latest report on a mission he recently accomplished for the Alliance. It was late, there were only a few people left in the office building, Kaidan was normally the last to leave and the first to arrive. Ever since the destruction of the Normandy he has been stuck in a numbed state. No feelings, no emotions, nothing. He simply flowed through the necessary motions. Wake up brush teeth, fix hair, put on clothes. Check his Omni, leave for the office, come home, go to bed. Wake up and repeat. To say he was alive would be an insult to the very essence of the word life. He was a zombie. He was seated in his semi comfortable chair typing the last sentence to his report when he heard one of his friends call his name from a few desks over. He rolled his eyes, they never let up. Same question every night, and same reply every time. He just wished they would get the message and let him grovel in his own misery, if only for one week.

He let out a rush of air that he didn't notice he was holding and replied, "Yea Ian, what's up?"

He heard footsteps coming toward his cubicle, they stopped behind him. He didn't turn around, instead he just waited patiently for the reply. He heard a small sigh of resignation before the silence was filled with his friends voice, "So, I know you'll probably refuse my offer, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask again. I mean you did promise us last week that this week would work out..." His friend paused for a second, awaiting any reply. When he realized one wouldn't come he pushed on, "So whaddya say Alenko? Come out with the group for some drinks. It'll be fun! Just what you need. Plus you did make that promise!"

Kaidan could hear the desperation in his friends voice. He felt as though a small brick was placed upon his shoulder, weighing him down just that little bit more, and if he refused he knew that the weight of 10 more bricks would pile on his conscience. He already refused his friend for what felt like a thousand times before, and he did remember making that stupid promise. Why did he make it? God what a dumb ass, he thought to himself. He sat there putting in some finishing touches to his last sentence when he heard a hefty sigh escape his friends mouth behind him, with the sound of footsteps following it. Goddammit.

"Wait!" He sent out the report and practically leaped out of his chair and faced his retreating friend. He froze in spot, and then slowly turned around, a ghost of a smile pulled on his lips. "Alright, I made a promise, and if there's one thing I don't do, that's break promises." His friends face illuminated from a wide white grin.

"Ah that's great man! You'll love this new place, it just opened up last weekend. There's so many hot babes there! A couple of my friends are already there and they told me the place is poppin'. Perfect for getting over that ex of yours that you mentioned." His friend nudged him in the ribs lightly as a way of trying to get him to hype up. He noticed that It did the opposite, but he chose to ignore that small detail. His friend was coming out with him tonight, and that's all that mattered.

The second Kaidan stepped into the night club he regretted that promise he made, he regretted following through with it too. Damn him and his big mouth. His friend was leading the way over to one of the big sized booths on the far side of the room. In the center was the bar, there were green, red, and blue neon lights accentuating the short walls of the center bar. The stools glowed white with a red leather cushion seat. Kaidan liked the color of the stools for some reason they reminded him of home a sort of comfort feeling. He got so caught up in checking the place out that he ran straight into an Asari waitress causing her to spill the drink platter she was carrying all over the concrete floor. The Asari swiftly turned around ready to bitch at the person who ran into her, but when she saw Kaidan's face and the bright red blush that seeped through his cheeks, she calmed down.

"Shit, I am so sorry!" He yelled over the loud bass of the music.

The Asari leaned in closer, placing her hand on the side of his waste as she brought her lips close to his ear to reply, "It's alright sweetheart, I can always get the bartender to make more." She pulled away briefly to wink at him but returned back to her previous place by his ear, "If you want, I've got my break in a few, I can whip us up some drinks and we can have ourselves a good time." She purred as her hand that was placed on his waist slowly moved lower in a teasing motion.

Kaidan quickly grabbed her hand before it found its mark and gently placed it back at her side. "Thanks, but no thanks." He didn't know what else to say, shock seeped through his pores at the extremely forward remark she made.

"Hmm, well suite yourself, handsome. Maybe there'll be a next time" She winked one last time before heading back to the bar to order up another set of the drinks that had been spilled.

Kaidan tried shaking off the feeling of slightly being turned on mixed with repulsion, not because the Asari was bad looking, she actually was one of the prettiest he's seen, but because he just wasn't ready. His heart still ached for her, his love. He knew it was pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He knew one day he'd have to pick himself up, and all the shattered pieces that trailed and try and move on with his life, but that day wasn't here yet. So he chose to silently sulk.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his friend wave him over from the big booth at the back of the room. He made his way over.

"Who was that hot Asari? Someone you know, someone close?" One of the guys at the table asked in a suggestive tone.

"Who, uh- the waitress? Oh, no I don't know her."

This time his friend spoke up. "Really? Cuz' from over here sure looked like you two were close." He winked his eye as the two other guys at the table started laughing.

Kaidan couldn't help the blush that formed on his face. Damn his highly responsive nervous system always causing him to blush at the slightest suggestive notion. "No, nothing like that. I just got distracted and ran into her causing her to knock the drinks she was carrying on the floor." He explained in a serious tone.

"She was totally into you man!" The guy with blonde hair and blue eyes responded. He had the face of a model and all of the stereotypical features that followed. Big ripped arms, perfectly straight nose, and a strong jaw line. It was a surprise to see that he was with the Alliance. A guy with his looks could easily score a lot of modeling jobs. "Did you get her digits?"

Kaidan mentally rolled his eye, who said that anymore? God how old were these guys? He quickly sent a glance over to his friend, and to his surprise his friend gave him an apologetic look as if he read his mind. Or maybe he was being easy to read again. No matter he didn't care, he needed to get the hell out of here and fast. "Ah no I didn't. Must of slipped my mind."

He knew it was a lame excuse but it caused the topic to be shut down. The others began mingling again right away. His friend scooted over toward Kaidan and started up a conversation with him. "I ordered us some drinks already, they should be here soon." He paused for a second someone in the distant crowd caught his eye. "Listen man, I can see your antsy to get the hell outta here.-"

"No, no I am not." Kaidan tried to seem sincere, but his friend raised his hand as a way to stop any furthering attempt.

"Just stay for one drink. You've come this far, what's a few more minutes going to do to yah?"

He had a point. He was here already and he could feel the start of a migraine coming, a drink could ease the pain a bit before he head home and have to deal with it full blown. "Alright, I'll stay. But for one drink only!" He shouted at his friend as the music seemed to increase in volume.

"Great! Ah here the drinks come!" The same Asari that Kaidan just ran into was making her way with a tray full of various drinks. She recognized Kaidan and instantly a bright smile played on her lips. She came over to his side of the booth. She inched as close as possible to him without seeming too eager and purposefully bent over more than necessary to reveal her impressive sized blue cleavage in Kaidan's face. He tried looking away, but his friend was practically glued to his side, mesmerized by the Asari's bulging breasts. He had no choice but to look down at his hands, awkwardly. It was either that or close his eyes completely. That was out of question, he didn't want to seem like a little grade schooler too shy to be exposed to such vulgarity. The second the Asari placed all the drinks on the table and retreated off to her next group of people Kaidan grabbed his glass of caramel colored scotch and downed the whole glass.

After slamming the cup against the table he reached for his friends glass, which was left untouched in front of him and downed that one too, slamming it down with equal force as the one before. Everyone at the table froze in complete shock. Here the somewhat shy and timid newly promoted Commander, who didn't seem to even want to be here, desperately grabbed two drinks and downed them as if it was his last day to live and this would be his last drink of his life.

Ian, his friend sat there baffled. "Shit man, if I would have known Asari women were your breaking point, I would have brought one into work a long ass time ago..." Silence filled the people residing at the table as everyone's eyes scanned the person next to them and in front of them.

Seconds later everyone at the table busted out laughing, including Kaidan.

3 hours later-

"...and then the glass surrounding the walkway broke, and then the walkway itself tore into two causing all of us to careen down to where Saren's body lie dead and lifeless. All of us were groaning in pain from the fall when Saren's body twitched to life. Within that second everyone's weapons were drawn and pointed at the target. His body seemed to lift in the air and re-adjust itself into a completely different form. This we all knew wasn't Saren, that thing was being directly controlled by the flagship Sovereign, something we learned afterwards. But regardless that was the longest battle of my life. The thing wouldn't die, it just wouldn't. By the time all three of us, Me, Shepard, and Liara killed the damn thing our medi gel packs were all used up. Any wrong shot and we could have bled to death on the spot." Kaidan's face was slightly red from the affects of the alcohol. By this time he had drank more than enough to get himself happily drunk and talking about his past experiences with Shepard, something he'd never dream of doing while sober. Just thinking about saying her name out loud would cause him to flinch. But the buffer of alcohol seemed to loosen him and his tongue up a bit.

This was something Ian had never seen before. By this time the group at the booth had doubled in size, various women from the dance floor had made their way over to their table. They were all curious as to what the loud commotion was about. When they came over they were all sucked into Kaidan's story telling. One after the other they would flow out. The adventures that he had on the Normandy with the amazing crew. He missed those days, back when everything was so simple, even if it didn't seem like it then, they were.

There was a young lady who came by the booth per the request of Ian. She was a friend of a friend of his. She had dark auburn hair with bright grey eyes. Her lips were full but not too overtly full. She had faint freckles across her cheeks that spread to her nose as well. Her smile could stop any man dead in his tracks. It was safe to say that any sane man would kill to have a chance to take this beautiful young lady out on a date. And all of her attention was trained on the star of the night.

She sat across from Kaidan, her eyes never leaving his face. Occasionally they would drift down to his lips and she would find herself wondering what they would feel like pressed against hers. Her thighs squeezed in anticipation, partly due to the alcohol coursing through her system and party because he was a gorgeous looking man, who oozed sex appeal. She wanted him, badly.

"So how did you manage not getting shot at and injured? From what it sounds like this Saren thing seemed like a skilled killer." She asked, wanting to gain the attention of the attractive Commander.

"He was good and un-doubtly skilled, but we had an extremely skilled team that matched him perfectly. With me being an L2 biotic-"

"Wait your an L2?" The young lady asked, intrigued by this little piece of information.

Kaidan sighed, slightly annoyed by the interruption and question. "Yea I am, as I was saying-"

"I'm an L2 as well." She turned around to face the back of the booth and lifted her hair in the back to show the scarred skin. It was a type of reaction that sometimes happened with the implantation of the L2 device especially if the person got the device implanted when they were young. This gesture was a reflex of hers that she'd unconsciously do due to past experiences with previous encounters she'd have with others explaining what being an L2 meant.

Kaidan sat there, dumbfounded. He'd never met another L2 that didn't suffer from some type of debilitating side effects such as psychologically. All the ones he'd know from BaAt either disappeared or eventually suffered immensely from the implant. Kaidan blinked his eyes a couple times and saw her in a new light. Her beauty seemed to strike him a little now, since hearing this renowned information. "I've-I've never met a normal functioning L2 before. And you seem fine, normal." He instantly regretted those words as soon as they escaped his lips.

She chuckled at his remark and noticed him sigh in relief. "Yes, yes I am." She smiled one of her gorgeous smiles just for him.

The young lady's Omni tool peeped and flashed at her. She reluctantly removed her gaze from his and glanced down at the blinking message. "Oh shit, I just got called in to work." She grabbed a tall glass of water and downed the whole thing, hoping that with more liquids the effects of alcohol in her system would fade, it was high hope.

Kaidan looked at her quizzically, who gets called into work at 3 am?

Before she got up and said her goodbyes, she grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and scribbled down her first name and number. She got up and said her goodbyes, but before leaving she grabbed Alenko's extended hand and dragged the Alliance soldier up on his feet and gave him a hug. She was not about to leave without getting a little feel for what was under that shirt. And boy was she impressed. She pulled away and slipped the paper into his hand, leaned in and whispered a purr into his ear. "Call me sometime, I'd like to get coffee and chat a bit, somewhere less loud." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and turned and walked away, swaying her hips a little excessively.

To say Kaidan was shocked was an understatement. He honestly did not see that coming. Sure she was a gorgeous looking girl, but no way did he expect that. He glanced down at the paper in his hand and read the note: _Alisanna or Ali, call me anytime_. Then her number was scribbled beside the note.

"Alisanna." He tested her name on his lips. He sat back down next to Ian, who by now was a little preoccupied with a very blonde and fairly busted girl straddling his lap. Kaidan rolled his eyes, typical, he scoffed and picked up his glass of scotched and downed the whole glass in one gulp.

"I-I dunt rem-br whare my house izz Ian. Wherr do I live agaan?" Kaidan questioned, slurring his words and almost tripping over each step he took. If it weren't for his friend holding him up and helping him walk, he'd be planted face first on the floor of the Citadel streets with drool collecting next to his face.

"We're almost there buddy, I promise."

"Good! Cuzz' I mm gettin' sleeepy."

The two grown men rounded the corner and arrived to Kaidan's apartment. Ian grabbed the keys to the apartment from his pocket where he placed them before leaving the club, and opened the door. He guided his friend into the building and shut the door behind them. Turning around he glanced at his friend's apartment and cringed slightly.

There were crumpled up Asari based take-out all over his dining table, clothes were thrown around the couch and even on the kitchen countertops. He guided his friend into the corridor and entered Kaidan's room. Weirdly enough the bed was untouched and the room was spotless, as if no one even entered the room. Ian couldn't help but worry for his friend. The break-up must have been extreme, he thought to himself.

Kaidan drooped against his friends body, signaling that he had already passed out. Ian placed him on his stomach with his face to the side just in case his body needed to purge the alcohol from his system unexpectedly during the night. He took the sheets and pulled them out from underneath him and covered his friend. Ian made his way over to the door and glanced back at the snoring Commander, and smiled. He knew his friend had fun tonight, and he was glad. Even if he wouldn't remember it the next morning. Then he left the apartment placing his keys on the kitchen counter on his way out.

Kaidan awoke to his stomach protesting viciously, he got up quickly and ran to the small bathroom. His hand covered his mouth, willing the puke not to rush out before he got to the toilet, thankfully it didn't. He sat there for what seemed almost an hour, puking his guts out. In between pukes he would rest his head on the cool toilet seat, basking in the small relief it would bring.

"Oh god, why did I drink so much?" He questioned himself.

He got up from the floor and brushed his teeth with a little extra tooth paste than normal. He hated the taste of bile that would reside in the back of the throat after puking. He glanced up at the mirror and practically spit out the water that was in his mouth. He looked like he aged 5 years.

"Shit! I look like shit." He acclaimed. He splashed water in his face and wiped away the sleep from his eyes and tried his best to get some resemblance of life back into his features. He tried smiling, that definitely didn't work, frowning, nope, then he tried pinching his cheeks. He saw women doing it on soap opera shows to bring some color back into their faces. It failed miserably, only leaving behind two visible pinch marks on his face. "Ah, what the hell?" He said to himself, "Not like I am going to run into anyone special today."

He exited the bathroom, his stomach growled at him aggressively, he was hungry after puking all of the contents out. He went over to his fridge and just as he opened up the door he remember that he didn't have any viable food there. He shut the door and groaned in annoyance. He went to his cupboards and found one protein bar left. He opened up the package and hungrily swallowed the contents down. He needed to go grocery shopping, his least favorite thing, especially since there was no longer anyone to cook for other than himself. He remembered cooking for Shepard when she stopped by his place once. He enjoyed it, a lot. But now it seemed like a chore, something he had to do, and he hated the maniacal task of figuring out what to eat, then getting the required ingredients for the dish, and then of course the time it takes to prepare the dish. Take out was fast, efficient, and fulfilling. Even if there were those rare occasions when the food tasted a bit old and off, but those were just that, rare.

He opted for going to his regular place, The Rock-a-way grill. Serves all sorts of alien foods and human too. He walked out of his kitchen and made his way to the fast food diner. But just as he was about to walk out the door, he noticed a piece of paper sitting by his keys. He grabbed it and unfolded the crease. "Huh." He said to himself as he read the contents. "Alisanna or Ali, call me anytime." Great, just what he needed. He hoped nothing crazy happened between the two. He'd have to talk to Ian and figure out, he vaguely remembered Ian helping him back to his apartment, surely he'd know what brewed between the two. He exited his apartment with the paper in hand.

The walk didn't take long, it was just a few blocks away from his apartment, one of the reasons why he enjoyed the place so much. On the way to work and right by his place. When he arrived at the restaurant he noticed it was awfully busy than usual. He shrugged, must be lunch time. He looked down at his Omni watch, and it confirmed his guess. He walked over and waited in line already knowing what he wanted. The deluxe burger with fries. The only place on the Citadel that had beef burgers, he wondered how they managed it, he figured they were only telling half the truth, mixing their portion of beef with another type of similar but cheaper meat source. Either way , he didn't care much, the taste was practically the same as he remembered a burger tasting like.

The people in line were all talking at the same time, so there was a hum of chatter around him, easy to tune out and just think of nothing. One of the small things he enjoyed these days, the peace of waiting in line alone and unbothered.

"Hey, I know you." Said a voice behind him.

He shrugged it off assuming that the person was talking to someone nearby and not himself. But then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, your Kaidan, Kaidan Alenko right?"

Great, another person who recognized him from the 'Saviors of the Citadel' ad that played for days after the whole fiasco with Saren and Sovereign. He sighed and turned around ready to give his regular spiel to the random 'fans,' if you could call them that, that happened to recognize him on occasion. But when he turned around and looked down at the person, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Do I know you?" He asked, slightly baffled by the beauty of the woman standing before him.

She blushes slightly, "You don't remember me do you?"

Kaidan was slightly caught off guard, "Should I have?" He asked genuinely sincere about the situation.

She giggled, a soft laugh before responding. "Well, we did sit and talk for almost 3 hours straight. So I'd hoped you'd remember me, even the slightest bit." She explained.

Kaidan stood there dumbfounded for a moment's hesitation as he tried to remember where he might have seen her. Then it hit him, last night, must have been last night. But he still couldn't remember a thing... Oh god, did he do something that he might now regret? He hoped he didn't make an advance or anything worse. He didn't think he was ready to move on just yet. He let out a soft sigh before responding. "Was it last night? Because if so, I'm sorry but I don't remember a thing from yesterday."

She shot him a gorgeous smile, "I figured as much. You were a bit drunk, to say the least. But yes, we met last night. My names Ali, Alisanna if you want to get technical." She extended a hand, and it all began to make sense. The note left on his counter with the scribbles of a hopeful future lain within.

Kaidan extended his hand and shook hers in return. Her hand felt soft, almost too soft in his. He retreated his hand a little too fast than normal. It didn't feel right to him, he couldn't...

"So... You come here often?" She felt the slight awkwardness arise between themselves and attempted to shoot it down, she was interested and she wouldn't let an awkward start deter her away from him.

"Uh- yea. I really like the burgers they offer here." He said dumbly. He didn't feel like striking a conversation with her, especially since he couldn't remember the events of last night.

She sense the unease and tried to sooth some of it. "Nothing happened last night between us, if that's what your worried about." She pressed on, "I am assuming you found the note this morning that I gave to you last night?" He nodded his head but before he could say anything she continued. "Well rest assured nothing happened aside from the amazing stories you told, and the kiss to the cheek that I gave you..."

Her face seemed to blush a bit when she revealed this tiny detail. Kaidan felt bad for the way he was acting right now, so he decided, with this new found information that he'd try and be friendly. "Well that's a relief." He was off to a great start. "I-I mean, shit that sounded horrible. What I meant was-"

She laughed out loud, "It's fine Kaidan, I understand what you're trying to say." She gave him a small wink.

It was his turn to order, he smile politely and walked over to the register and placed his order. She followed in suite at the register that opened up next to him.

When they finished placing their respective orders she walked over to him. "So, I don't know about you, but I've got a little bit of time if you'd like to sit together and chat?" She asked with eager eyes.

A knot formed in his gut the second the question escaped her lips. He couldn't, he shouldn't. He knew Shepard was gone, but it was too soon. Hell he loved her with all his heart, and within mere seconds she was gone. He wasn't over that, he didn't think he'd ever be... He sighed internally, then the voice of his friend Ian came into mind. 'You need to get out there man, risk the feelings again. It's the only way you can truly get over someone. Trust me, I've been in several relationships to know what helps, and what doesn't. And this sulking around, doesn't.' This time he outwardly sighed, "Yea, sure I can spare a few minutes." God that sounded inconsiderate.

She smiled brightly in return as they grabbed there now ready food and headed over to an open table. Not seeming offended by his reaction to the idea.

They talked for what seemed hours. She talked about being a doctor and how much she's seen and experienced from the lifestyle, along with the troubles that being an L2 had brought her when she was younger. She went into detail about the specific time in her younger teenage life where her biotics saved her life, but ended many others in return.

"I was merely 16 years old when it happened. This was back on Earth, where I am from. My parents were poor, they didn't have much money coming in from the factory jobs they had back then. Cleaning up spills that occurred while the machines created mechs. That was there job. I remember them coming home every night and complain about various pains in their bodies from lifting and scraping and cleaning almost every surface there was in that place. I felt bad for them, so I decided to take matters into my own hands, you know eager naive teenage heroic thinking. I wanted to save my parents from their own horrid jobs so I took on a back roads job. There were plenty back then, you'd just go into a creepy dark looking ally and you'd find someone who needed someone else killed and out of their lives, fast money, and let me tell you they paid a lot to get the job done. But it wasn't easy work..." She paused to catch her breath before she continued on. "I wasn't looking to kill anyone, just something small, like stealing something from a rich persons house. I knew it was wrong, but it wasn't as bad as murder. But like I said, I was young and naive. The guy that I met up with in the alley was huge. Muscles the size of my whole body, they were huge. So I got nervous, he sense it. He used that against me, he started calling me filthy names, started making sexual advances and instantly I knew that this was a huge mistake, so I started to retreat out of the alley, but he wouldn't have it. He grabbed me by the back of the hair and dragged me into the very back corner of the alley way. No view of the street, so no chance of anyone seeing or hearing my screams. I panicked, I could feel the eezo oozing through my blood as my adrenaline kicked in. He started to unbuckle his pants and pull them down, that's when my body started to glow blue. To say he was surprised was an understatement." Ali took a sip of her water, as Kaidan's eyes never left her own, he was fully griped into her story, wanting to hear how she managed an escape. "At the time I had no formal training on how to use my biotics, I just sort of went with what felt right. So I managed to collect some dark energy in the palms of my hands and thrust my arm out at the burly guy. He flew about 5 meters back, enough time to allow an escape. But I wasn't fast enough. He caught up and tripped me, I fell face first into the cement and was knocked out cold." She paused, her hands were shaking by this time. She didn't know if she could continue on.

"You don't have to tell me the rest. I'll understand." Kaidan said in a reassuring tone.

She glanced up from her hands and looked into his eyes. She saw pure sympathy in them, this urged her to continue on, she knew she could trust him. She could see it in him, that sweetness. "No I need to get this out, I need to tell someone." She smiled weakly at him before continuing on.

"When I woke up I was chained to a bed. It smelt like urine and feces and I gagged uncontrollably, I thought I was going to puke, but nothing came out. I saw someone shift from the back of the dark grungy room. It was the same man from the alley, but there were two others with him. I remember feeling an overwhelming amount of fear as the three of them approached me. I kept on thinking that I was going to die." Tears formed in her eye but she pushed on. "The man from the alley way came forward and brushed some loose strands of hair out of my face, his hand trailed down my cheek to my neck and then rested above my cleavage. The man licked his lips, and I shivered from the disgust I felt coursing through me at that moment. I flared blue. The other two men stepped forward in intrigue. One of them carried himself as if he was the leader of this small group. He was the one that stepped forward and pushed the massive man's hand aside. He knelt down in front of me and spoke with such a sincere tone to his voice. It shocked me, causing the blue to dissipate around me. He had a way of calming me down with his words. It was strange, and quite frankly it scared the hell out of me. He told me that he would be using me on a mission they had that was coming up soon. They wanted me to break into their rival gangs house and kill everyone on sight. I refused, spitting in his face causing him to real back in disgust. I knew in that moment that I had a few meager seconds to react and break free and possibly escape using my biotics, and believe me I tried. Adrenaline coursed through my body as the burly guy from the alley came up to me and slapped me hard across the face. I tasted blood in my mouth from a busted lip he just caused me. The eezo started bubbling in my blood and I flared up the brightest blue color I have ever seen. I tried pulling my arm up and surprisingly I broke the chain free from the bed post. I did the same to my other hand, as I was trying the ally way man was coming after me so I rose my freed hand and threw him across the room with my biotics. The amount of force that he hit the wall with was tremendous, it caused the whole room to shake. The other man that was standing in the corner of the room pulled out his gun. I panicked, I pulled on my chained hand and it broke free. The guy brought up his gun to fire at me and I did the only thing that came across my mind in that moment. I used my biotics to flip the bed over causing his shots fired to hit the wood bed and mattress instead of me. This evidently bought me some time to break my legs free. The leader came around the corner of where the bed hid me and swung at me with a long blade, it had a strange symbol on it. I figured it was their gang insignia. But in that moment I raised both of my hands and a bright blue wave of light hit the guy and he went flying just like the muscular man did before. His skill made a crushing noise against the wall and I knew he had to be dead." Ali paused for a seconds before continuing on.

"The only guy left was the one with the gun. I remember seeing a military ad on the T.V. that advertised biotics using something called barriers to stop bullets from hitting them. I had absolutely no clue what I was doing, but I just did what I did before, think about what I wanted to do and I did it. So I thought about that perfect barrier I saw and I tried to mimic it. But instead of creating that barrier, a wave of dark energy escaped my body and shot out. Then silence... I chanced a glance around the downed bed and noticed that there was no movement at all. So I stood up and I was revealed to the destruction that I caused. Sure I saved my own life, but I also killed in order to do that. I don't know if that makes it justified, it doesn't matter. What did matter in that moment was the disgust that I felt toward myself. I had this power within me that caused death and destruction. I was repulsed and ashamed."

Kaidan sat there and felt an all too familiar tug at the bottom of his heart, her reaction reminded her of Rahna. He tried pushing that thought aside and listened to her story.

"I made it back home that night, my parents didn't even notice that I left the house. I went straight to my room and sat there reflecting on what just happened. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep. In the middle of the night I woke up screaming, I dreamt about what had happened, except the dream was intensified, if that was even possible. I sat there shivering in fear in my bed and vowed that I would never use my biotic powers again."

Kaidan was slightly mesmerized by her life story. He was surprised of how much she went through, especially for a civilian life, it was a bit extreme. Despite her hatred of her biotics he understood everything that she felt. He at one time in his life felt the same exact disgust and dread over what he had done to Vyrnnus.

"And here I am 15 years later, my biotics have never been used since, I don't even remember how to activate the eezo within me to spark even the slightest of blue. And that's exactly how I want it to be. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now I am saving people's lives as a doctor and I love what I do. Every day is a blessing for me."

She says as she glances down at her hands. They were shaking from telling a complete stranger the most intimate part of her life.

Surprisingly she felt Kaidan's hands wrap around hers. They were strong and unbearably warm. She liked the feeling. Glancing up into his eyes she smiled at him. He returned the gesture.

Ali, had an urgent message pop up on her Omni. She apologized and reluctantly took her hands away to view the message. "Ah, shit. It's from work. I've gotta' get back to the hospital." She started to gather her trash and stand up from her seat. Kaidan followed. "I guess an influx of Alliance marines just came in with some bad injuries." She walked over to the trash bin and threw away her ruminants of the meal she just had.

Kaidan surprisingly didn't want to see her go so soon. He enjoyed the time he spent with her even if it was just listening to her tell her past life. So the next few words sort of just flowed out unexpectedly, "Have coffee with me again." He blurted.

Ali's face lit up at the sudden question. "I'd love to." She smiled up at him. "You have my number, so just call whenever you're free." She said, as she glanced down at her Omni seeing that she only had a meager 10 minutes to rush back to the hospital. "I really have to go now, but I'll be looking forward to your call, Commander." She winked playfully. She didn't know why she called him that, but she sort of liked it.

Kaidan nodded his head and watched her leave. He walked over back to the table to pick up his trash. "Commander." He said out loud to himself, as a shiver ran through his body. He couldn't decide if he liked that she called him that or not.

* * *

**A/N: So I get that the background of the Doctor, Ali can be viewed as a bit out there, but that's how I wanted it. So if you disagree or don't like, well then I'm sorry, you're not obligated to continue to read this story. I promise I won't force you!**

**I think that's all I wanted to say. :]**

**Well thanks to those of you who read this piece, I will post the second half soon I hope!**


End file.
